


The rule is, if you have pink hair, you're a fairy

by Blanquette



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dating, Fairies, Fluff, Kihyun's P.OV, M/M, Male Friendship, Pink Haired Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquette/pseuds/Blanquette
Summary: Minhyuk's cursed, or so he says. He pissed off a fairy. So, of course, Kihyun has to deal with it.





	The rule is, if you have pink hair, you're a fairy

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing this for the "fairies" square of the Hyunghyuk Bingo 2018, and then I left without the memory stick it was on so I never got around to finish it. Now that I am back home I thought, well, now is the time. 
> 
> Be warned, it's sorta silly. Also I'm sorry to all HyungHyuk shippers but that might actually be more about Kihyun than anything else. Yeah. My bias took over. Blame him.

**1.**

Kihyun’s a simple guy. He likes order and clean countertops and full fridges. He likes quiet and things to be normal, he likes soft emotions filtering one after the other in disciplined fashion. He likes things to make sense.

That’s why his friendship with Minhyuk still baffles him, years after the latter basically bullied him into a relationship, burying him under heaps of unasked for friendliness until Kihyun woke up one day and realized they had become inseparable. Best buddies. Pals. _Chums._ Goddamn _roommates._

It’s baffling because Minhyuk is everything Kihyun hates. He’s loud and disorganized and chaos made flesh. He’s constantly bursting at the seams, his emotions boisterous and spilling over everything. Over Kihyun. And Kihyun doesn’t know how to handle that, not at all, but somehow Minhyuk never seems to mind. So Kihyun looks at him and wonders what it is about Minhyuk that just compels him to go along with whatever the latter comes up with. Even when it doesn’t make any lick of sense.

“Are you listening to me?”

“I was until you got started on fairies.”

Minhyuk sends him a reproachful look from the couch he’s sprawled on. Kihyun ignores him. Kihyun is busy cleaning. He always is.

“I’ve been _cursed_ , Kihyun.”

“It isn’t a thing.”

“It _is_ , and I _am_. I pissed off a fairy and now I’m cursed.”

“Can fairies even curse people?”

“How should I know?”

“Well how the hell do you know you’re cursed, then?”

Kihyun wonders if he just somehow admitted to the existence of fairies. He doesn’t dwell on it.

“Because I pissed off a fairy and now everything is so, so wrong. I spilled coffee all over myself. I missed the bus. I got assigned a _group project_ , Kihyun.“

“That just sounds like a regular bad day.”

“It was a great day until I pissed off a fairy.”

Kihyun is rubbing at a spot on their coffee table which might actually just be a knot in the wood he never noticed before. He sighs. Puts his rag down. Minhyuk lets out a low whine and he knows he can’t escape this.

“Alright. So you pissed off a fairy, although they don’t exist, and now you’re cursed, although it isn’t a thing.”

Minhyuk sits up on the couch, smiling. He always knows when Kihyun just gives up.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Go talk to the fairy. So he can uncurse me.”

“Why me? Can’t you go talk to him yourself?”

“No. He won’t listen to me.”

“What makes you think he’ll listen to me?”

“You’re cranky. Small and full of rage. Anal about cleaning. You’re ideal.”

“Ideal for talking to fairies.”

“Yes.”

 

**2.**

When he finds himself face-to-face with the guy, Kihyun kind of sees where Minhyuk is coming from with the whole fairy thing. His soft pink hair makes him look ethereal in a way that is only accentuated by the delicacy of his features. Even the generic barista uniform he’s wearing doesn’t take away from his overall appearance of otherworldliness. Kihyun has to take a minute to get his bearings straight. _Be merciless. Be unyielding_ , Minhyuk had told him. _Be how you get when someone doesn’t do the dishes._  

So Kihyun conjures up images of three days old dirty dishes and stalks up to the counter in what he hopes is an intimidating manner. It probably isn’t, judging from the nonplussed look the guy sends him.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“I’m here to talk about my friend you cursed.”

The guy’s eyebrows shoot up, way up, and Kihyun is momentarily distracted, waiting to see if they’re going to fly off his face. But after his surprise the guy looks amused which, all right, Kihyun heard himself. He knows how he sounds.

“Your friend?”

“Blond and loud. Annoying but in an endearing sort of way?”

Kihyun waves his hands around as if the gesture could somehow encompass the constantly happening car crash that is Lee Minhyuk.

“Okay, I see. And I cursed him.”

“Yes.”

“In the I-have-magic-powers kind of way.”

“Indeed. He thinks you’re a fairy.”

“A fairy.”

“Uh-uh.”

“And you’re just… confronting me about it.”

“Yup.”

The guy watches him carefully for a few seconds, eyes searching. Kihyun just waits it out, setting his jaw in what he hopes is a look of steely resolve.

“You’re a very good friend.”

“I… Thank you?”

The guy smiles and well, if fairies were a thing he would definitely be one. He turns then, to his colleague, and Kihyun notices for the first time the other man watching them with an amused smirk on his lips. There’s a knowing glint in his eyes and if he’s totally honest with himself Kihyun isn’t entirely comfortable with it. It’s just this side of too knowing. Like there’s an obvious joke there Kihyun isn’t in on.

“Hoseok hyung, can I take my break now?”

“Sure thing. I’ll man the counter.”

The guy gestures for Kihyun to follow and it’s one thing to face him from the safety of having a counter between them but watching him languidly lean against a wall in the back alley, looking half too amused, is an entirely different matter. Kihyun starts fidgeting. _Dishes_ , he reminds himself. _Dirty, three days old dishes. With moss._

“So… A fairy, uh.”

“Don’t ask me.”

The guy laughs. Kihyun rolls his eyes. Of course he’d have a nice laugh.

“Your friend was a bit too raucous and wouldn’t listen when I told him to tone it down.”

Kihyun winces. Minhyuk isn’t one of those people who just _listens_. Minhyuk is uncontrollably loud and the rest of the world has to deal with it. Kihyun won’t admit that he actually likes it.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Minhyuk’s a bit…”

There’s this hand waving thing again and whatever it is Kihyun is trying to convey, the guy seems to get it. He’s laughing still, with something akin to mirth in his face. Kihyun shrugs.

“So Minhyuk’s his name? I think he should come apologize himself. If he wants me to uncurse him, that is.”

Kihyun stares. He stares, for the longest time, and the guy just keeps on smiling. It’s unnerving, to say the least.

“You’re really going along with this?”

“Who says I’m going along with anything?”

“What?”

“Just give him my number.”

The guy holds out his hand and he’s holding a paper with digits and a name on it, written in a neat script. Chae Hyungwon. Sounds like a normal enough name. Yet Kihyun’s feels a strange tingle when he takes it and their fingers brush, as if something was thrumming under the other’s skin. Kihyun recoils slightly and blushes when the guy cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Just give it to him, yeah?”

Kihyun nods. He cannot get out of there fast enough.

 

**3.**

All Minhyuk seems to retain from Kihyun’s recounting of the whole ordeal, despite the latter’s emphatics _fucking weird_ and _probably unhinged,_ is that he scored the fairy boy’s number. Which seems to overflow him with a suspicious amount of joy.

“Do you have a _crush on him_?”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Oh my god. You do. You annoyed him on purpose. That’s what you do. You annoy people until they cave in. You did that to me. Oh my god.”

“But he’s pretty!”

“And weird!”

Minhyuk gives him a pointed look then and well, okay. Kihyun looks down at himself and maybe polishing floors at one a.m. is a little bit weird too but this day stressed him out. So much. And okay. Maybe it is a good thing that the guy humored him. That he didn’t laugh in his face when he brought up the fairies. That he seemed interested in Minhyuk too. It’s just. Kihyun isn’t sure he can handle anymore tumult in his life. Kihyun likes quiet and order and polishing floors to calm himself down. Minhyuk puts his feet on coffee tables and dyes his hair too much and the guy had soft, pretty pink hair and that might be too much colors against Kihyun’s dull black.

There’s an hesitant poke in his side and he looks up in Minhyuk’s face, who’s giving him the look he has when he wants to be soft and reassuring. Kihyun feels something tight uncoil in his belly, and he sits on the floor, letting out a sigh.

“Okay, alright. Message him. Not like you need my permission anyway.”

Minhyuk beams then, bright and carefree, and maybe Kihyun doesn’t mind feet on coffee tables too much.

 

**4.**

Or maybe he does. He’s just grateful that Hyungwon is on the quiet side, because Minhyuk goes in overdrive as soon as they start dating. He’s bursting. Even more so than usual. Shrieks and loud laughers and take out boxes he doesn’t throw out. He tells Kihyun, everything is so magical with Hyungwon. Of course it is, Kihyun replies. The guy’s a fucking fairy.

 

**5.**

It happens gradually, at first, so slow it takes Kihyun a while to notice. The plants he keeps on their kitchen widow sill, the ones always looking down no matter how lovingly Kihyun takes care of them, finally start blooming. In the middle of autumn. Kihyun doesn’t think much of it. He doesn’t think much of it either when the rain unfailingly stops pouring as soon as he takes a step outside. He just stops taking an umbrella with him.

He gets suspicious when there’s always a spot waiting for him at his favorite, overcrowded coffee shop. When his drink is the perfect temperature to be consumed as soon as it’s made. It doesn’t help that the smell of his nice shampoo follows him all day, or that the cat he’s been trying to befriend all month suddenly welcomes his awkward attempts at friendship, rubbing its tiny head against his palm.

He only freaks out when he realizes that nothing bad, or even just remotely annoying, has happened to him since Minhyuk and Hyungwon started dating.

 

**6.**

When he gets home that evening, after leaving food out for the shy cat he named Mittens, because Kihyun isn’t one to innovate when perfectly good cat names are already out there, Hyungwon is sitting on their couch, curled up with a book. Minhyuk is nowhere in sight. Kihyun hovers, unsure, until Hyungwon raises his head and smiles his knowing smile, always too amused for Kihyun’s likings.

“Hey. Welcome back. Minhyuk went out to get us some ice cream.”

Kihyun nods, makes to disappear towards his room but changes his mind at the last minute. It’s now or never, he thinks. Once again, be merciless. So he backpedals, planting his feet right in front of Hyungwon in what he hopes is an intimidating enough manner. It probably isn’t, judging from the way Hyungwon looks up at him from his spot on the couch, a glint in his eyes as if he knew exactly what was coming.

“Did you do something to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like. Huh. Everything’s going a little too well. It’s… It’s suspicious.”

“Everything’s going well?”

“Yes.”

“And you don’t like it?”

“No, I, I like it. It’s just. It’s weird.”

“Mh. And you think I have something to do with that.”

“Yes? Cause, you know. You cursed Minhyuk that one time.”

“Oh, right. Cause I’m a fairy.”

Kihyun winces. This is not going as expected, he thinks in passing. He’s not the one supposed to be all weird, mentioning curses and fairies. That’s Minhyuk’s territory. He’s the rational one. The one working a rational office job, with a rational schedule pinned to his rational fridge in his rational kitchen. No fairies here. No curses, or whatever this is. But he’s now sitting on the coffee table and Hyungwon’s smile is growing by the minute. A smile Kihyun knows well. A smile just this side of too knowing, with nothing rational about it.

“I mean. Minhyuk believes that you are.”

“And do you?”

“Does it matter?”

“You’re a very good friend to him, aren’t you?”

And Kihyun is. Minhyuk needs an anchor or he’ll get lost at sea, too many feelings and too many impulses leading him this way and that, pulling him in all directions until he’s well and truly astray. Kihyun had always been there to pull him back, holding a lantern to show the paths one can thread safely. Kihyun’s friendship may not be that exciting, but it’s patient and secure and above all unconditional, built on deep love and infinite care. Minhyuk had taken root there, and had grown bright and happy, just like the plants on the window sill, finally looking up. Kihyun would never admit to something like that, though. Kihyun is just the guy who does the dishes.

“I’m trying to be, I guess?”

Hyungwon smiles grows fond at the edges, and it is strange to see, on this face so used to mirth.

“You are. You help him. He loves you a lot.”

It’s getting slightly embarrassing, this discussion. Not the way he had pictured it at all. Kihyun heaves a sigh, eyes cast slightly downward. He guesses he just has to bite the bullet.

“Yeah, well, I love him too. I mean. He’s great. I guess you already knew that.”

“You are, too. You deserve that everything goes well. You shouldn’t think that hard about it.”

Kihyun chews on his lips, looking up at Hyungwon, big eyes and feathery pink hair like a halo around his perfect face. Maybe Hyungwon’s right. Maybe he shouldn’t think that hard about it. His plants are finally looking up, Mittens purrs when he sees him, he gets a perfect drink every morning and his floors are sparkling. Maybe he can just enjoy it, fairies or no fairies.

The front door opens just as he’s about to add something, and it’s Minhyuk, with too much ice cream, shaking off his coat and kicking his shoes off, because he can’t just take them off like a normal person. Kihyun is about to retreat then, leave them to enjoy their ice creams, but Minhyuk grabs him by the arm, an excited babble drowning his ears all the way to the kitchen.

Soon enough he’s wedged in-between Hyungwon and Minhyuk on their too-small couch, the latter’s legs thrown over his lap, feet resting against Hyungwon’s stomach. There’s a stupid movie on TV and he’s holding a spoonful of his favorite ice cream, because Minhyuk thought of him at the store. Because Minhyuk always thinks of him. He might not do the dishes and put his feet up on the coffee table, but he brings back food he knows Kihyun will love, and books he might find interesting, and drags him to countless movies and exhibitions and curls up against him on the couch, laughing at his stupid jokes and hating on his coworkers in solidarity. It’s worth a billion clean dishes.

Kihyun feels warm, a content feeling settling in his stomach. They fall asleep like this, ice cream tubs forgotten on the table. It’s okay. The ice cream doesn’t melt.

 

**7.**

“Minhyuk? You asleep?”

“No. What is it?”

“What’s the reverse of a curse?”

“I don’t know. A blessing?”

“Mh. Minhyuk?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re happy with Hyungwon, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. You deserve it.”

“Do you like him?”

There’s a pause, a shift in the dark.

“Yeah, I do. A lot.”

A sigh of relief, and Minhyuk snuggling against his side, a weight settling on his chest.

“Cool. He’s gonna stick around.”

Kihyun smiles in the dark, even if no one can see him. Soon enough Minhyuk’s breathing gets deeper, more regular, matching the one on Kihyun’s other side. There’s dishes waiting for him and the ice cream tubs are going to leave rings on their wooden coffee table, but right now, it doesn’t matter. Nothing does, except the warmth on either side of him, and the soft sleepiness dragging him under.

He dreams peaceful dreams until morning.  


End file.
